


Drabbles from the BatFamily

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Original Character(s), Tags May Change, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different short stories from Batman and the dysfunctional group he calls family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jason Todd was pissed off. Well, he was pissed off a lot but this really took the cake.   
At the moment, high above in an alcove of the batcave, the new Red hood could see Ra’s Al Ghul taunting his adopted Father and brothers.   
Jason had only come by for the free dinner Alfred always provided him with, plus he did really like seeing the family that had taken him in. Despite all of their issues- of which there were many- they had each other’s backs. 

But when they had needed him, like ten minutes ago, Jason wasn’t there. He was going to fix that. 

Glancing downward once again to reaffirm that it was Dick who was receiving the worst treatment, Jason took out his phone and sent a handful of text messages. 

Time: 9:07 pm  
Sent by: Red  
Received by: Babs  
Message: Break in @ Cave, may require assist. LoA  
-

Time: 9:07 pm  
Sent by: Replacement  
Received by: Dick’s dick  
Message: Dicks in trouble, need assist @ cave. LoA.  
-

Babs responded almost immediately, promising the usual while Slade’s took a second longer. 

Time:9:08 pm  
Sent by:Slade Wilson  
Received by: Replacement  
Message: Ra’s is mine.   
-

Taking that as affirmation that Slade was on his way, Jason jumped from his hiding place in front of Dick, thus separating Ra’s from Dick. Ra’s, for whatever reason, had never like Richard John Grayson. He didn’t see him as an equal like Tim or Bruce or Damian and seemed to think Dick’s only purpose in the family was to be a failure. 

If anyone deserved that rank, it was Jason himself who Ra’s seemed to view as a lost dog who simply needed guidance after being kicked to the ground. 

Bruce lay about a two feet away from where Tim, Damian, and Dick were forced to kneel. Bruce had been knocked out via dart by something incredibly strong, not only strong in the physical sense of having to go through his suit but strong enough that not even the Batman could stay awake. 

Damian and Tim looked relieved as they saw their second eldest brother land to their defense. Jason would love to know how Ra’s had gotten two of the most stubborn people he knew not to fight.

He later found out that Ra’s had threatened to kill Dick had they not behaved , plus considering their situation at the moment both had opted to obey, for now. 

Behind Ra’s, in the space of the batcave usually empty save for Batman’s souvenirs, suits, weapons etc was filled with members of the League of Assassins. Oddly enough, Jason didn’t see Talia.   
Maybe that was for the better. 

“Ah, Jason I was wondering when you’d join us. Whom did you message? Superman? Or perhaps the cripple who seems to run this little network of Bruce’s?” The cripple comment made Dick growl, almost jumping forward with a level of fury on his face that Jason had almost never seen before on his usually calm brother. 

“Doesn’t matter. You’re gonna leave Ra’s. Now, before things get ugly.” 

Ra’s laughed, like Jason’s threat equaled the action of throwing a rock at a boulder. Therefore- nothing. 

“If you say so, though please enlighten me. What is this one’s purpose?” With his blade, the man who’d lived hundreds of years pointed at Dick.   
“I’ve been thinking about it for so long and yet I cannot come up with an answer. Obviously, you are a warrior, Timothy is the detective and Damian is his blood but why Richard?”

“Because he’s family, and he’s a much better man than you.” Drake replied, his eyes narrowed at Ra’s, The hood of his suit was pulled back and Jason thought for a moment he saw a ring of bruises around Drake’s neck. 

Ra’s looked back at Drake, the look of possession, of want that Jason had seen numerous times on the streets. 

Oh fuck no. No way in hell was this creep gonna touch his baby bro. 

“If you say so, my songbird but I don’t believe it’s true. I think Bruce kept him to get out his frustrations about a city which he could never save. I believe this one’s.” 

Again, he gestured to Dick, whose face had dropped it’s absolutely vicious appearance to obtain a small smile instead, “is only good for satisfying sexual needs.”

A loud pop echoed through the cave, a bullet sizzled past Ra’s going through his shoulder and lodging itself in the batcave compute. 

Turning, Ra’s looked to find who had intruded on his own intrusion. 

“Go near Richard again and it won’t just be your shoulder with a bullet through it, Ra’s.”

Deathstroke the terminator, Slade Wilson himself stood at the edge of the cave, a handful of dead assassins at his feet. Behind him stood/ floated Kon-El/Superboy, Batgirl/Stephanie Brown, Cassandra Cain/Black Bat, and a handful of Titans/Leaguers.

How the fuck did Babs get all of them here? Especially the titans? Maybe, Slade?

“Ah, Deathstroke. I forgot you had taken a liking to the acrobat. Though, I assure you Jason will more than overcompensate for your loss.” 

Sliding the hand gun into a holster, Slade took out his twin blades. 

“You clearly do not understand worth beyond skill in battle or by words. Richard could best you a thousand times over.” 

The notion of himself being beaten by the first Robin drew a chuckle out of the leader of the League of Assassins.

“If you truly believe that, then let’s put it to the test. Myself against Richard. He wins, I shall take my leave and if I win you will not take action when I kill him.” 

Dick and Slade’s gaze meant, both of them seemingly holding a telepathic connection despite neither having any kind of mental power. When Dick nodded, so did Slade at Ra’s. 

“Fine.” 

Helping his brother stand, Jason offered his gun. While he knew Dick wouldn’t take it, it didn’t mean Jason wouldn’t hope his brother’s morals may be greyed. 

Ra’s stepped away, allowing for Richard to stride over to Slade like he hadn’t just been kneeling on the harsh cold ground of the batcave for fuck know’s how long or been verbally abused. 

Slade’s hand gently held Richard’s face, the two murmuring in one of the few languages Jason didn’t know. 

They seemed to come to a consensus, or agreement or whatever as when Slade overed Richard a bo-staff the black haired beauty took it then placed a kiss to Deathstroke’s lips. 

Jason really needed to find out how in holy hell those two got together because, if what he knew about how they met was true, there was no way in hell Jason would have treated the Joker that way.

More like the exact opposite. 

As Richard and Ra’s took their places, the two youngest Robins now at Jason and Slade’s side. Jason was on edge, more so than usual. He just wanted to take his brothers and run. Damian and Tim- he’d do anything to make sure they never went through what he did. 

Deathstroke’s presence did little to ease his tension. 

In the corner of his eye, Jason saw Bruce twitch. They’d moved him away from the fight, god knows how and where those two were gonna fight. 

The Red Hood kept his brothers where they were, his hands on their shoulders. Damian growled in response while Tim just froze. It was more about being in this situation that pissed Drake off. 

Bruce moved again, a grunt coming out but neither fighter noticed. The two, Ra’s al Ghul and Nightwing were deep within their own fight, moving in a dance of death.

Bruce looked upwards at the fight in front of him, Jason noted with just a bit of pride how the billionaire took in the situation so incredibly quickly, not only his first son’s situation but the other’s as well than jumped up. Slamming upward into Ra’s, Bruce pushed Dick out of the way. Dick backflipped out of the way,pulling Ra’s sword arm back. The younger pressing into the nerve in the Assassin’s arm to make him drop the sword. It clattered against the stone floor.   
Bruce pushed Ra’s into the ground, a batarang at the man’s throat.

“ You came into my cave, tried to murder me than threatened my eldest?” The Batman growled, one of his knees pressing in Ra’s back, part of Batman’s armor snapping out to cut into Ra’s back. 

“Your eldest ,Bruce , is a mistake.” That was definitely not what Bruce wanted to hear, as the playboy growled again. The blade digging dangerously close to the jugular. 

“Bruce.” Richard’s voice echoed in the almost silence of the cave. “It doesn’t matter. I know my worth and so do you.” Bruce glanced up for a second then nodded. 

“Get out of my cave.”

With the number of people in the cave, it was surprising how fast the “bad guys” cleared out. 

When it was clear, Bruce stood rigid at the edge. Looking out and already figuring out how to ensure no one, not the League of Assassins or anyone could ever get into the cave like that again. 

Before exiting, Ra’s had given Tim a look that had even Slade pointing a gun. 

“Time to go, Ra’s.” 

The Leader of the league of Assassins said not a word more, giving his ‘songbird’ one last lingering glance which Drake responded with the finger and was gone. 

Jason really fucking hoped Al would still make dinner tonight.


	2. Advice from the Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Tim have a question, Jason's just confused.

“Bruce?”

He got a halfhearted grunt in reply. The Batman was currently focusing on the screen of the Batcave’s computer. Bruce was currently working on a case concerning one of Gotham’s notorious villains. Nightwing was only swinging by for some advice. 

Why Dick thought he would get any, he had no idea. 

“If I started dating a villain would you disown me?”

There was a half second hesitation in the man’s typing before turning to face his eldest adopted son. 

“Depends who it is.”

He met Bruce’s slight glare. The man’s steel grey eyes digging into his own blue. Dick knew the man was trying to figure out which villain would be trying to get with Richard. If Dick was anyone else- except Alfred, of course- they would have broken under it. Started rambling about who it was, how even as a villain they would be good to Dick. 

Richard just looked back.

“Are they from Gotham or did you meet in Jump?”

He hesitated for a moment before replying- Nightwing wasn’t sure how much he wanted to tell Bruce. Only because the young man wasn’t entirely sure how little information Bruce could put together before figuring it out. 

“Jump.”

“It’s Deathstroke.” 

Richard didn’t even bother acting surprised. They didn’t call him the world’s greatest detective for nothing though Tim would probably take that title at some point.

“Richard,” Bruce studied him, the quiet of the cave disrupted by the flutter of a bat’s wing every now and then. 

“You’re an adult I can’t tell you what you can and cannot do.”

The stupid grin on Richard’s voice didn’t even budge when Bruce added that if Slade hurt Dick at all it would be the final mistake the mercenary every made. 

-

“Hey B?”

It had been a handful of months after Bruce had his discussion with Richard about dating villains when Tim interrupted his work. The younger male had just returned from patrol, where Bruce was sure something had happened to shake him up. Tim rarely turned off his communicator and the only reason Batman hadn’t taken off the moment he’d been notified of it was that this wasn’t the first occurrence of Tim turning off the communicator. 

Bruce had to remind himself that Damian was also on patrol with him, Damian couldn’t turn off his Communicator and that if need be Superboy would always hear Tim’s call.   
It didn’t help Bruce’s stress. 

Hours later when Robin and Red Robin returned, Robin gave him a quick hello before dashing off out of the batcave. It was odd- especially the look he gave Tim.

Something had happened on patrol. 

“What?” 

Consciously connecting the conversation from Richard with this one, Bruce turned away from what he was doing- messing with a new prototype of batarang- to look at his adopted son. 

Standing tall against his work bench, Bruce couldn’t help but notice that Tim had grown again. He was still shorter than Bruce, but it was possible that he would end up taller than Dick. Probably not Jason though. The new Red Hood was built like an oak. 

Only time would tell how tall Damian ended up.   
  
“I’ve been offered a kind of mutually beneficial partnership but I do not think I can trust the other party as he has been proven to be unreliable in certain aspects I would desire in such a partnership.”

“I’m assuming you met with Ra’s during your patrol? It would explain why Damian was acting odd.”

Tim, who didn’t know Bruce like Dick did actually was surprised. 

“How- never mind what do you think?”   
  
“You’re 17, he is hundreds of years older than you. Ra’s wishes to destroy the world to his liking, no matter the cost. Unless he were to prove he values you over that, I cannot trust that he will do right by you.”

Tim didn’t say anything, he just nodded a deep set frown on his face. Bruce wasn’t sure what he hated more- the mercenary putting his hands on his eldest or his son’s grandfather touching his third son. 

“I need to think about this. Thank you, B.” 

-  
About a month later, Bruce saw his second eldest, Jason Todd enter the Mansion. 

Jason never came home. 

Bruce watched him like a hawk, fear edging into his mind. Mentally, the Batman went through every villain Jason knew or had a closer relationship with. Only one came to mind but the mere notion made Bruce’s stomach sick. 

“Hey B- “

“I swear to god Jason Peter Todd I will tie you to a chair if you even think about dating that psychotic clown!”

Jason just stared, his mouth gaped open like a fish before shouting,

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I wrote "The Batman." It's technically right.   
> I like the Batfam, but I also really like Superboy. I might expand this to more of the DC universe. Anyone want more?


	3. Implications of Ownership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade is really possessive, but apparently, not everyone got the memo.

“And then that brat jumped in front of the alien girl.” The newest villain to enter Jump City bragged, taking another drink from the beer he’d probably had one too many of. 

A number of other Jump villains were also there, wanting to hear every second of how those damnable teenagers had gotten their asses handed to them. Well, that was until the new villain began discussing how truly beat up the leader was from the fight. 

And when the new guy admitted that he hadn’t stayed long enough to see if Robin got up, their little group went almost completely silent except for one. 

Sitting at the end of the bar, a redhead who had been content to just overhear the conversation as he texted others couldn’t hold back his laughter. 

The New guy- whose name Rex X hadn’t been bothered to learn glared at him, obviously offended that Red X wasn’t impressed with him. 

The villains who had been listening took a few steps back, waiting to see if there would be a fight. 

“Let me give you a piece of advice- if there’s something you wanna do before you die do it now. Because you’ll be dead before the end of the week.” 

The new guy had walked over to him, a mixture of anger and confusion obvious on his face.   
How this guy had hurt the titans to that level was insane- though it seemed like they had been doing fine before one strike did a little too much. 

“What are you talking about?” 

Red X downed his shot before fixing his mask over his face. 

He looked back at the other villains, all of them had been in Jump long enough- a few them of them longer then X himself. 

“Do any of you remember that motorcycle guy, Johnny Rancid?” 

He got a handful of yeahs, yes’s, and nods. He actually saw when it dawned on a few of them what X was getting at. 

“He fought with the Titans one time, during that fight Rancid broke Robin’s arm. After the Titans got rid of him- Rancid was never seen again. At least not alive.” 

The new guy was starting to look scared, which X couldn’t help but grin at. 

“See, as awesome and bad ass as uh” X gestured at himself and the rest of the occupants of the bar- including the bar tender who had done a stunt in jail for some of the best forgeries X had ever seen and was still on some criminals’ payroll. Including the sole boss of Jump City.   
“most of us are, we all know whose actually in charge of the city. And who we’re allowed to seriously harm.” 

X could practically feel the temperature in the room drop, the rest of the villains were stepping away from them now. Eyeing the new guy wearily- like he was the Black plague incarnate.

“Okay so, whose actually in charge?” X had to hold back a laugh as the new guy was obviously terrified now. 

“Mother fucking Deathstroke.” 

The new guy gulped, his eyes wide as he asked, “The terminator?” 

“yep.” 

The front door of the bar slammed open, a familiar silhouette in the doorway. 

“And he really doesn’t like when people hurt his bird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know man.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this first part about 3 months ago. -shrug- I'm lazy.  
> And super thirsty for Dick Grayson's D


End file.
